


Only Human

by SuperwholockFamily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperwholockFamily/pseuds/SuperwholockFamily
Summary: Dean and Cas have been together for a year when Cas get pregnant. What will happen then?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this first chapter of my story .
> 
> I will try to get another chapter soon as well 
> 
> thank you

Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester love each other. They have been together for a year now. They met in Math class and haven't left each other's side. Dean's a jock, playing in the football team and Cas is a cheerleader, the only male cheerleader.

During Cas' heat, Dean came everyday to give him new clothes of his and take care of him without Cas' parents knowledge.

A months later Cas didn't show up in class nor had warned Dean about it nor told him what was going on.

Dean stopped by after school, saying he had Cas' homework for him, so his parents let him go upstairs. He was hit by his omega's distress scent and he whined a little, going over.  
“Cas?” he asked softly. Cas was laying on his side, curled up arms around his stomach.  
“Mmh?” Cas hummed “don't feel good”  
“Yeah, I can see that” Dean said, sitting beside Cas and gently petting his head.  
“Threw up all day. I'm tired and... I think I know what's going on.” he said quietly, whining.  
“Then tell me, Cas. What's going on?” Dean asked, clearly worried for his boyfriend.  
“Can you go to the pharmacy and get me a pregnancy test.” he whispered  
”I....” Dean nodded “Yeah,yeah okay. Just.. get some rest okay? We'll figure it out.”  
Cas just made some noise and easily fell asleep.

Dean left and came back the next day with a test. He gave it to Cas and together they find out that Cas is pregnant. Cas started to sob, scent changing to despair and Dean couldn't take it. He hugged him tight against him, purring slightly to get him to relax “Everything will be okay. We can figure it out. And we will. Together, alright? We're strong, stronger together. I won't let you down.” he promised in Cas' hair.

On a Tuesday morning it was Cas third month of pregnancy and the cravings started to happen. He got to call Dean during the night as well as days, asking him for food, drinks and stuffiest. Cas started to show and soon had to quit the cheerleaders. His parents were furious, because he did it without telling them and they said it would make his going to college harder.  
Dean stayed with Cas as much as he could. It didn't felt weird since they were already together but people started to ask questions.

Five months along and the other students started to talk about pregnancy. It turned around the school and went to Dean's ears. His omega wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret, wanted to go through as much classes he could before it got too obvious, before telling his parents but he knew that now Cas will have to tell, which scared him as he, too, will have to tell his parents the truth as well.

Cas got his parents and Dean to dinner that night. Everything went well until the end of it. During dessert Cas mother realized that Dean was standing too close to Cas for her liking.  
“Mmmh, Castiel?” she said in a low voice. “What.. I mean Why is your friend touching your tummy? Why.. Why is he standing this close to you?” She asked lowly, almost threateningly.  
“Dean is, my boyfriend, the... the father of my child.. the child I'm carrying right now.” he said shakily.

His parents saw red right away and jumped up, angry at their son's word. Cas stepped back, scared as Dean stepped on front of Cas protectively. He started growling, protecting his mate as Cas father stood menacingly.  
“You can't do that to our family, to yourself” his mother said desperately.  
“I'm carrying my pup. And then I will be raising them. With or without their grandparents. That's your choice now. But I will be raising them with their father.”  
“No, you won't” Cas father said, “ You are not going to keep that... thing” Dean growled at that “It's an abomination. It should die, or at least you get someone to adopt it” The father said as Dean growled more and more threateningly.

Cas shook his head “Without their grandparents it is” he said and went to his room, leaving Dean and his parents downstairs.  
Cas packed his clothes and the things he absolutely wanted to keep quietly, he slowly cried as well at the rejection he was feeling.

During that time Dean had an argument with Cas parents and had called his mother, asking if Cas could stay with them as his parents had kicked him out. When he got to Cas room he rushed to him and hugged him “ it's okay, Cas, I promise we'll be okay” he said softly  
Cas shook his head sadly “It won't be” he whispered  
“Come on let's go home” he said softly as he got a bag of clothes and left with him.  
Cas stayed quiet during the ride, rubbing his belly softly, tears falling down his face. He jerked back everytime Dean tried to touch him or take his hand, not feeling so well.

Dean tried to stay strong but he did whine, hurt by the situation and Castiel’s reaction to him. As soon as they got to Dean’s house they told the news to his mother and his father, whom were supportive, making Dean surprise, of course. They allowed Cas to stay for as long as he needed, bringing a home to the scared rejected omega. 

Dean got him settled in his room and gave him alone time. During that time he went to his mom and cried into her arms. He hadn’t cried like that for years. She just held into him, murmuring soft words into his hair. 

Not long after Cas stopped going to school and studied from home, helped by Mary. 

He gave birth to Dean’s and his baby girl, Claire Emma Winchester on Saturday May 13th, 2017. Dean had fallen for her the moment he saw her big blue eyes looking up at him as if he owned the world, and when he had glanced at Castiel and saw that his boyfriend had the same look on his face he broke down crying, happy tears, and he kept saying “thank you” to Castiel.   
Cas parents didn’t show up, neither at the hospital, nor at Dean’s house and Cas leaned more on Dean. Dean was a good father, Castiel was too. They had the help of John Winchester and Mary Winchester whom were both great grandparents.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual kudos and comments are welcome


End file.
